The inventive subject relates to electrical equipment and, more particularly, to electrical power equipment including heat-generating semiconductor devices.
Electrical equipment, such as converters, static switches and other apparatus used in power distribution applications, often includes power semiconductor devices, such as transistors (e.g., IGBTs, power MOSFETs) or thyristors (e.g., SCRs). During operation, such devices can generate significant amounts of heat. To prevent degradation of such devices and other nearby electronics, this heat typically is transferred away from the device using heatsinks, convection, fans, liquid coolant systems, heat pipes and other thermal transfer structures. Provision of such thermal transfer structures within confined spaces of cabinets or other enclosures can be problematic as they can occupy an inordinate amount of space and may be subject to form factor constraints arising from the need to provide a heat transfer path to the exterior of the enclosure. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved thermal transfer structures in such applications.